


Beam Me Up

by junal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: I tried to make it not sad, M/M, and I made it worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junal/pseuds/junal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bilbo, it was in the Undying Lands.</p><p>For Thorin, it was in a nightmare.</p><p>Sometimes a minute is too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beam Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyofthenightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofthenightmares/gifts).



> Based off of P!nk's "Beam Me Up"

Bilbo had often railed at the Valar for taking Thorin away from him, demanding one more minute with him to say that he loved him.

 

But now as he stood in a green, grassy field, he found that he couldn’t say anything to the Dwarven king. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and no sound came out.

His face was wet. 

Why was his face wet? 

Distantly, he raised his hand _(It wasn’t swollen with arthritis, nor was it wrinkled with age, nor was it crisscrossed with pale scars. Why were his hands not his hands?)_ and wiped at the liquid on his cheek. Oh. He was crying. Of course. 

Now that he knew that was what it was, he could hear the gasping sobs wrenching out of his throat. He returned his gaze to Thorin again, and started when the Dwarf was barely a foot away from him. Bilbo tried to smile through his tears _(Why was he wasting the few precious minutes staring? He had things to say! The bargain was a minute with his beloved. Why was he wasting it?)_

Thorin smiled at Bilbo, and tentatively placed a large, rough hand on Bilbo’s thin shoulder. _(But he’s not thin; he hasn’t been that thin since he had returned from the Adventure.)_ His other hand carefully drew the Hobbit into a gentle embrace. Slowly, Thorin’s almost inperceptible singing integrated into his consciousness. It was a silly, nonsense song that Bilbo’s mother had sung to him as a little child. Bilbo tensed, and drew back.

Thorin’s expression began closing off to him, but Bilbo firmly cradled his jaw in his hands. “Thorin, I--”

* * *

 

With a gasp, Thorin sat straight up in bed, his hand gribbing a knife as he scanned his room for intruders. It was the room he had rented in a town of men near to Ered Luin. There was no assassin crouching in the shadows, no window open, and no object was missing. There was nobody save himself.

 

So why did he feel like someone had just ripped away something as dear to him as his own heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it hopeful and I made it worse.
> 
> Also, it's choppy. At this point, it's when Bilbo's going to the Undying lands, and his mind is disintegrating. He doesn't have one clear train of thought to follow; just random flashes bouncing around in his head.
> 
> And this thing wrote itself and I hate it.


End file.
